


Darling, Don't Be So Shy (I'll See You At Midnight)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, The Team Looking After Jemma, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: In which Jemma Simmons finds Fitz, and learns that not all is lost.// A 5x22/Season Six Fic





	Darling, Don't Be So Shy (I'll See You At Midnight)

They had found him, after everything, they had found him. And he was alive. When the news had came through, when they found out that he was alive and that he wasn’t lost, Jemma’s knees collapsed out from underneath her. She fell back onto the chair, in shock, a state of numbness and ran her hands through her hair, staring at the blinking red dot on the screen.

“We did it,” she whisper, unware that she was alone in the room, everyone else in bed at what would be such a late hour back in America. “We found you.” She reached forward, brushing her fingertips against the screen.

A few tears escaped her and tracked down her face, dripping down onto her jeans and she didn’t even bother trying to wipe them away. She had cried so many tears in the past six months, ever since Mack had broken the news that Fitz had died when the building had collapsed. She had spent so many days in a numb sense of grief, unable to feel or think, had woken up heartbroken and devasted and empty most mornings that feeling all this, knowing that he was out there, and they were going to rescue him, save him, it was all too much for her.

So she just sat there, crying gentle and hugging herself, trying to comfort herself, trying to work out and come to terms with all that was happening to her, but her sobs must not have been as gentle as she thought they were as there were footsteps echoing behind her. “Simmons?”

She looked up, suddenly, wiping at her face with her sleeves as she looked over her shoulder and saw that Piper was standing there, a frown laced with worry written across her face. “Are you okay?” she asked, staring at the other agent.

Jemma nodded, unable to find the words that she wanted. She tried, she did try but none of the words that she found were able to do what was happening justice. But eventually, she managed to get her point across.

“You found him?” Piper asked, eyes wide as Jemma nodded. The biochemist knew that the others didn’t have as much hope as she did for finding Fitz, they didn’t believe like she did. And they were tried, they were oh so very tired. They had spent most of the last six months in space after all, only returning to Earth when they needed release and more supplies. But she had done it. She had found where Fitz was.

Despite everything, she had found him.

And they were going to get him back.

“I found the ship he’s on. He’s about two weeks out I just… I don’t know what state he’ll be in when we get there.”

“Then we can work on that next,” Piper told her, walking round and kneeling in front of Jemma, her tone so soft and gentle that it was something that shocked Jemma. She rested her hands on Jemma’s knees, gentle and reassuring, something that even after all these months traveling with her surprised her. “But you need to rest first. You’ve been working yourself too much.”

Silence as Jemma didn’t answer, and Piper sighed, something that was weary and exhausted after so long away from home. “Would Fitz want you doing this? Overworking yourself like this?”

Still, Jemma didn’t answer, not knowing just what to say because she knew that Fitz wouldn’t want her to do this, but she knew that she had to save him. She had lost him months ago, and being able to get him back, getting this second chance at a future with him, she knew that she had to take it. There were so many others that weren’t as lucky as her and she couldn’t lose him again. She just couldn’t.  And then the memories of what he had done for her flashed in her mind. The last breath that he gave her, what he had done when she had been trapped on Maveth, how he’d almost jumped out of a plane for her. He had risked his life so many times for her, and she wasn’t going to ever give up on him. “He’s done the same for me. He’s risked so much for me and I’m not going to give up on him. I can’t lose him.”

“And you won’t but staying up, doing this, you’re hurting yourself, and he would hate that. Even a couple hours of sleep. Can you do that, if not for me, but for him?”

She knew that Piper was right, she knew that she shouldn’t be hurting herself like this, it wasn’t healthy so she nodded and allowed Piper to lead her back to her bunk.

***

She didn’t know how long she slept for, but she woke up feeling refreshed, more so than she had for the past few months. It still hurt waking up, those first few seconds when she wasn’t sure where she was, or what had happened, those first few seconds when she woke up and rolled over and thought that she would wake up in his arms, that he would still be lying there. But he wasn’t, and it hurt, it caused her stomach to twist and her already fragile world to come crumbling apart even more.

But this morning, once that feeling had passed, she woke up with a renewed hope. She had found him the previous today, it hadn’t been a dream, some hallucination or fantasy that her mind had made up to help her cope with her husband’s death. She had found him, and she was going to find him.

So she rolled over in bed, into the space that was once his and would one day be his again. She knew that it would take time for him to recover from what he had been through, for him to come to terms with what he had lost, but they were going to get through this. They were going to get Fitz back, and this wasn’t going to be the end of their story.

It took her another twenty minutes to get out of bed and get dressed, heading into the small kitchenette to grab something to feed herself. It wasn’t that she hungry or anything, she hadn’t been hungry in months, but she knew that she had to eat, the team, her _family_ made sure that she did, they didn’t want her to collapse, not again.

It was after that she headed into the main area, and found everyone already there, Davis and Piper already piloting them in the direction that Fitz was. Daisy was with Mack and Elena, looking over the screens, all of which were flicking with line after line after line of data.

“Jemma,” Daisy said, looking up when she realised the other woman had entered the room. The two of them had become closer friends again after Fitz’s death. Yes, their friendship hadn’t ever really recovered after all that had happened, but they were friends again, sisters again. Daisy had held in in the days after Fitz had died, during the nights when she couldn’t sleep and the nights she could, where she usually ended up waking in the early hours of the morning screaming from the nightmares. She had been there for her when no one else had been and for that, she was forever thankful. “We… we used your information… you were still sleeping…”

“Is it late?” she asked, frowning, wondering just how long she had slept for. It obviously was if they were all up and dressed, already working on something. And if they had been up for hours, they should have woken her up, allowed her to help but she swallowed that bitterness, not wanting to add anything more to the fragile state that the team was in.

Daisy cast a look at Mack, who nodded, prompting her to continued. “Yeah, it’s just after one. Well, it would be one,” Daisy replied, looking out the window at the never-ending darkness outside, stars that were so familiar and so alien at the same time twinkling all around them.

Just after one. That meant she had been asleep for nearly twelve hours. And no one had woken her. No one had tried to even wake her, wanting her help in the final stages of finding Fitz. “You should have woken me up,” Jemma tried to protest but Daisy shook her head.

“No, you needed sleep. But we got some work done, but we didn’t want to go any further. We managed to get into contact with Enoch’s ship.”

“You did?” Her stomach dropped out from under her as she asked the question. Had they made any further progress, had they managed got into contact with Enoch? With Fitz? “Did you…”

“We didn’t want to do anything without you,” Elena told her, a soft gentle express on her face. “We thought it was wrong.” Her gaze flickered to the equipment behind her, at the headset that was waiting, already seemingly connected. “It’s ready for you. We didn’t want to call. It didn’t feel right”

“Can I?” Jemma began, taking a step forward towards the desk, scared in-case something was going to go wrong, in-case she had read everything wrong. But no one in seemed to be discouraging, in fact, they seemed to be encouraging her forward.

A nod from Mack, and they all stepped back, allowing Jemma to come closer to the desk, and put the headpiece on, adjusting the microphone as she did so. “Hello?”

“Dr Simmons?” came Enoch’s voice from the other end of the receiver. It was gentle, and questioning. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” She let out a shaking breath, no longer aware of the others in the room, just focused on the voice crackling in her ears. “Is Fitz… is he there?”

“No. He is not.”

Jemma let out a shaking breath, knowing that that was to be expected but something that was expected. “Is he… is he okay?”

“He is. Agent Johnson explained how you broke the time loop, how you lost agent Fitz…”

This time, her breath hitched, hearing the words that he was gone again. “Can you… can you save him? Can you help him?”

There was a moment of silence then Enoch spoke one again. “I can. You’re fourteen days out, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Jemma explained, nodding as she did so, fighting the tears that were threatening to flow once again at hearing the words that Fitz could come back, that she hadn’t lost him. “Will that be enough time?”

“I need eight days to wake Agent Fitz up from his cyro-sleep. He shall need some more time after that to recover, but when you get here he shall be awake and conscious.”

Her eyes closed, and her head fell back as she heard those words, that within the two weeks, Fitz would be awake and back with her, he would be alive and that was all that she wanted. She was enjoying her moment of bliss, and when she was thinking about that, about how she hadn’t lost Fitz, a voice broke through her headphones once again. “Dr Simmons are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“I need your help. Can you help?”

“I can.”

***

The next two weeks passed by in a blur as Jemma and the team began preparations for finding Fitz, Jemma taking command. No one complained, they all followed the orders that she gave, but she didn’t dictate, she didn’t command. She put her ideas out to everyone, she listened to everyone and their opinions, going by the ideas that were most popular. She even told Davis not to push the Zephyr past what it could do, despite the fact that it would cut a number of days off their journey time.

“It’s too dangerous,” she had told him, shaking her head as she grabbed a new pad of paper, already scribbling down calculations for something or the other. “We can’t risk damaging the Zephyr, not when we’re so close. That’s the last thing that we need so far out here.”

Davis nodded, standing and watching her for a moment, but she was so deep in thought that she didn’t even seem to notice that he eventually left when he felt Piper’s hand on his arm, seeing her shake her head a soft _no_ , indicating that it was best they leave Jemma alone.

And leave Jemma alone they often tended to do, she seemed better working alone at this point. The team did stay with her, ensuring that she ate and slept when she could, but they didn’t distract her, not even asking her what she was doing. They simply allowed her to get on with whatever it was that she was doing.

“She’s exhausted,” Elena commented one night, the night before they docked Enoch’s ship to be precise. Jemma had fallen asleep with her head in the Inhuman’s lap, Fitz’s ring dangling down on the chain that it now hung on around her neck. They had draped a blanket over her and her chest was rising and falling gently in sleep, but her face was contorted into an expression that bore pain and grief.

Mack and Daisy looked up from the tablet that they were looking at, the most recent vitals from Fitz. He hadn’t been able to talk to Jemma yet, Enoch saying that it wasn’t the best way to go about it, that meeting him in person was the best approach and she was getting distressed and frustrated at not being able to talk to him, not yet anyway. But he was healthy, and he was alive, and to her that’s all that mattered. “They’re going to be okay, aren’t they?” Daisy eventually asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room, looking around them. “They have to be. They have to be okay.”

“I think they will,” Mack replied, his lips not betraying any emotions but his eyes softening. Fitz’s death had hit him hard, watching him dying, holding his hand as he did so. It was something that he had never wanted to experience, and telling Jemma, it was one of the worst moments in his life, watching as she collapsed to the ground, watching as her world collapsed from out under her. He had held her in those first moments, held her as screams tore from her body as she tried to deny what had had happened. He had never seen her like this, so broken, so devasted, and it was something that he had never wanted to see again. So being so close, hours away from reuniting the two star crossed lovers that they had somehow become, it helped soothe the guilt and pain he had carried for so long. “They’ve survived before, they’ve pulled through before, so why wouldn’t they survive this?”

***

Whilst waiting to get on to Enoch’s ship, Jemma just couldn’t settle, she paced back and forth, her breathing erratic and muttering to herself. Once she passed Daisy for what must be the twentieth time, she reached out and grabbed the Brit’s arm, stopping her in her tracks. “You need to sit down,” she all but commanded, and Jemma knew that she had no choice but to sit beside her friend, but that didn’t stop her from fidgeting, twisting her fingers around and around in her lap, her leg bouncing up and down.

“He’s going to be okay, you know that don’t you? Enoch explained everything. He’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” she replied, her voice quicker than what it would normally be, her words crashing into one another. “I just… it’s been six months Daisy, and seeing him again…” She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to shake the image of his corpse out of her mind. “I just don’t know what t think.”

“It’ll still be the Fitz that you love, that loves _you_ but…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “He’s not going to remember anything, you know that Jemma?”

She didn’t reply for a moment, but then she nodded. “I know, it’s just… what if he doesn’t… what if he doesn’t…”

“Hey, shush. That’s nonsense, Fitz is always going to love you, okay? No matter what. And if he doesn’t remember, then you’re just going to have to fill in the blanks for him. And look at the positives, you can get that proposal in first this time, and get that second wedding.”

Jemma just looked at her friend and shook her head. “You just want to be a flower girl again.”

“I did excel at the role the first time around, but there’s always room for improvement.” Her arm came to rest around Jemma’s shoulder, pulling her in close as Jemma’s head came to rest on her own shoulder.

The two women didn’t know how long they stayed like that simply enjoying the presence of each other’s company, the comfort that it brought, when Enoch came, stopping in front of them, and looking down at them, his expression unreadable.

“Dr Simmons, Agent Fitz is ready to see you.”

***

The walk to where Fitz was waiting was one that was long, each footstep seemingly taking her further from him, not closer to him. Enoch rambled on as they talked, discussing all that Fitz had been through, telling her that he would be tired, disorientated from the last few months that he had been trapped in space. He told her that Fitz would be okay though, that with time, and a chance to rest, he would be okay, and to Jemma that’s all that mattered.

“He’s through there,” Enoch said, stopping and stepping to the side. Jemma stared at the huge metal door in front of her, a dark grey just like the rest of the ship, but one where her heart, her future, her home was behind.

“Is he…”

“He’s waiting for you,” Enoch said, his lips flicking up in a smile, or what Jemma thought was a smile. “Go on.”

Jemma nodded, licking her lips nervously and taking a breath before pushing the door open, the metal creaking and groaning as she did so.

“Jemma?” came his voice from the room once she was standing in the doorway, and all her confidence, all the courage that she had leaving her in a rush. He was sitting there, on a chair, a tablet abandoned on the table beside him. “Is that…”

“Fitz,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more as Fitz rose to his feet, taking a few stumbling steps before crossing the room to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. She just broke in that moment, sobs tearing out of her chest as she buried her head in his shoulder, grabbing onto the back of his shirt and not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go of him again.

“I’m here,” he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her temple and holding her close, supporting her as she just sobbed. She had no idea of he knew what had happened, if he knew about his death but just having him hold her, support her, it was all that she wanted, all that she _needed_. “I’m always going to be here.”

She nodded into his shoulder, trying to hold her closer as he pulled back, but he managed to take a step back, tilting her head up so that he could look her in the eyes. And looking him in the eyes just made her heart break all over again, the soft pools of blue full of love, somewhat confused and full of guilt as if he knew that he had hurt her. Then he leaned in, his lips coming to hers, and she sunk into the kiss, not wanting to wait any longer for this moment.

It was a soft tender kiss, so full of love and longing, promises for a future laced in it. Her hands came to wrap around his neck, looping around it and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands came to rest on her back, supporting her in this moment. She felt the warm of his hands through her blouse, and that only just reassured her that he was alive, and he was here.

“Jemma,” he breathed as the kiss broke apart, his forehead resting against hers, their breath mingling in the space between them. “I…”

“I what?” she asked, unable to leave the end of that sentence, unspoken. “I know there’s so much that’s happened, I don’t know what Enoch has told you…”

“I remember,” he whispered, his eyes closing for the briefest of second as something that she couldn’t place passed over his face. “I remember.”

“What?” She frowned, unsure of what he meant because of all the things that she had been expecting, this here hadn’t even been on the list. “What do you mean?”

“I remember everything. Kasius, the Lighthouse, Daisy, Talbot… marrying you.”

“How? Have you known all the time?”

He shook her head, not once pulling his forehead away from hers. “Being here with you, kissing you,” he paused, laughing at this. “Somehow it made me remember.”

She laughed too, at the smile that pulled his lips up, at his words. “Like a Disney movie?”

“Like a Disney movie,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her nose. “But I remember everything, everything I did…”

“Daisy forgives you, she always will.”

“I don’t…”

“You do. You deserve forgiveness, don’t you ever think you don’t.” She reached up, taking her hand and caressing his cheek. “I love you Fitz, you know that? And I will always love you, no matter what”

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her once more. “And I’m sorry, for leaving you, for hurting you. I didn’t…”

“I know,” she reassures him, hoping to get her words across, hoping that she can convince him that she understands that he never wanted to leave her, hoping that she can tell him that she doesn’t blame him for dying. “I don’t blame you. I just… I missed you.”

“I know, but I’m never going to leave your side again, we promised each other that, didn’t we?”

She smiled at this, closing her eyes as he came to wipe away her tears. “We did. We have to make good on it this time, don’t we?” He nodded, not speaking, so she continued, saying what else there was that was on her mind. “Daisy thinks you won’t remember, saying that we can get married again if you don’t.”

“She wants to be flower girl again, doesn’t she?”

A soft laugh. “Yeah, yeah she does. But we should. Get married again I mean, with our friends, our family.”

“In Perthshire? We can move there, settle there, start that next adventure together, building a family.”

“You want that?” she asked. What he had just said, it was something that she had wanted more than anything else in her life, it was all that she had wanted with him, and being away from him these last six months, it had just made her want it all the more.

He nodded. “I would love to marry you in Perthshire Jemma Anne Simmons-Fitz.”

Her lips flickered up at that, her smile growing larger, just being here with him, knowing that he was okay. “Perthshire. That’s in Scotland.”

He scoffed at that. “I know where it is. And moving there with you, marrying you again there, having our own family, a place to call our own, why _wouldn’t_ I want that. I love you Jemma, and losing you, having to imagine a life without you, thinking about you having to live without me, I don’t ever want to have to go through that again, have you go through that again. I want our happy ending, I want to run away to Scotland with you. I love you Jemma and I never want to be apart from you.”

“Then let’s do it,” she whispered. “Let’s run away together, get away from here, and have that happy ending, our family.”

He nodded, kissing her once again, not that she complained about it. She loved having him in her arms, having him this close again after she had lost him once again. She knew that the others had lost hope at times, had believed that Fitz was gone and they weren’t going to be able to find him. She had heard them discussing it one night, discussing if they should just give up on him. It had been Daisy and Piper who had argued against Mack, saying that they couldn’t give up on Jemma, on Fitz, not yet anyway.

And now, here they were, together again.

The cosmos had tried to rip them apart again, but they had been stronger. And now, not even death could keep them apart.

“C’mon,” he whispered. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out longer than I had planned and I know that the True Love's Kiss/Fitz remembering everything is unrealistic but until canon ruins it, this is what I'm going with.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
